Our Love Stories
by Dai Omikuji
Summary: Seperti buku harian milik Kagami, dia mencatat keseharian kenangan mereka.
1. Bibir

**22 Jan 20****

 **Bibir**

Aomine mengulum bibir Kagami. Remaja itu mengerang, sudah berapa kali dia senang menggigit bibirnya. Terakhir kali Kuroko menyadari bahwa bibir Kagami bengkak di tengah-tengah latihan basket.

"Aomine... hentikanlah, kau membuat bibirku bengkak... Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyadari..." Aomine menggeram, mengecup pelan bibir Kagami.

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu aku yang membuatmu demikian."

Wajah Kagami memanas. "Ahomine..." Dia menyenderkan keningnya pada pundak pria itu.

Aomine terkekeh, mengusak rambut Kagami sayang. Dia mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Bakagami... kau milikku seorang.


	2. Celemek

**A/N: Halo, maaf update yang lama, ini kompilasi drabble rencananya ahahhaa silahkan dinikmati ^v^**

 **27 Jan 20****

 **Celemek**

Kagami mengerang, sangat jarang dia terluka ketika memotong bawang. Dia menatap tetesan darah dari kulit jarinya yang terkoyak.

"Sial, di saat begini. Ini salah Aomine. Pikiranku tidak fokus." Dia mengatup mulutnya dengan tangan, mengingat bahwa dirinya hanya mengenakan selembar celemek. Kagami merasakan udara dingin pada bokongnya, dia bergidik. Melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Aomine tengah berjongkok tepat di belakangnya, menghembuskan nafas dingin. Seketika itu pula sandal ruangan Kagami bertemu dengan muka Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ahomine?!" Kagami menggeram, sudah cukup hukuman baginya.

"Bakagami, kau terekspos sedemikian rupa. Sini kujilat luka di jarimu itu." Aomine menyingkirkan kakinya, menarik Kagami sampai dia jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Kagami memekik kaget. "Ahomine-" Dia terdiam ketika Aomine memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah, menghisap dan menjilatinya. Matanya tidak lepas dari manik merah yang membelalak kaget. Wajah Kagami memerah, dia memalingkan mukanya dan menarik tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kembali memasak, Kagami. Jangan lepaskan celemekmu itu. Aku belum kelar merekam. Apa boleh buat, kau kalah dalam _one-on-one_ kita hari ini. Jalankan hukuman dengan seharusnya."

"Kau... SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!"

Suara Kagami menggema di tengah kesunyian malam.


	3. Buku Harian

**A/N: Halo, maaf ini memang drabble pendek2 ahahah xD Terima kasih kalian yang sudah membaca...  
**

 **30 Jan 20****

 **Buku Harian  
**

Kagami pucat pasi. Buku hariannya yang berisi mengenai momen-momen spesial dengan Aomine hilang. Biasanya diletakkan di laci meja dan terkunci. Panik, Kagami mencari di setiap sudut ruangan. Tepat ketika dia hendak keluar kamar, Aomine berencana untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Aomine, sejak kapan kau keluar masuk seenaknya apartmenku?!" Kekasihnya protes.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ini rumah keduaku." Dia meletakkan buku yang tengah dipegangnya. Mata Kagami membulat, seperti hampir keluar dari kantung matanya.

"Kau- itu buku harianku! Seenaknya saja kau baca!" Wajahnya merah padam.

Aomine berdecih, mengorek telingnya dengan kelingking. "Berisik sekali, suaramu memekakkan gendang telingaku."

"Itu rahasiaku!"

"Apanya yang rahasia? Tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita, Kagami. Lagipula, tidak semuanya kau tulis di buku harian itu. Di mana cerita saat aku sedang memasukkan *** ke dalam ***mu? Lalu di saat kau kuikat di ranjang dan-"

Kagami melempar buku hariannya tepat pada wajah Aomine.

 **TBC...?**


	4. Cokelat

**1 Feb 20****

 **Cokelat  
**

Kagami melihat tumpukan cokelat pada etalase toko. Dia menatap harga masing-masing cokelat yang tertera. Menghela nafas, dia berjalan menghindari tumpukan cokelat itu. Untuk apa membeli jadi jika dia bisa membuatnya. Tiap tahun banyak gadis yang memberikan cokelat padanya tapi... hanya tahun ini saja... untuk pertama kalinya dia perlu memperhatikan bentuk ukiran masing-masing cokelat. **  
**

"Sedang apa kau?" Aomine menatap Kagami ketika dia menunduk di depan etalase cokelat mahal. Sesaat remaja berambut biru itu tertegun. 'Apa dia ingin cokelat? Valentine sebentar lagi... mungkin aku harus mempersiapkannya... tapi...'

"Sepertinya tidak sulit..." Kagami berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ini ngomong apa Kagami?"

"A-Aomine?"

"Kau sudah mencicipi pria berkulit coklat matang sepertiku setiap malam. Masih tidak puas?" Katanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi. Giginya yang putih berkilau dipamerkan.

Kagami menyembur ludahnya tidak sengaja.

"Kau jorok!" Kekasihnya protes, menjaga jarak.

"Salahmu mengatakan sesuatu tidak perlu!"

Mereka jalan pulang tanpa membeli apa pun selain bahan makan malam. Dua-duanya berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'Akan kubuatkan cokelat yang manis untuk si bodoh.'

'Akan kubuat cokelat penuh pahatan cinta spesial untuk Ahomine.'

 **-end-**

Mungkin ini adalah cikal bakal fic panjang yang berujung dengan sticky warm chocolate /ditimpuk


	5. Hari Cokelat

**Mohon maaf, harusnya di posting kemarin tapi internet mati di kost-an dan yah.. hujan mendera begitu kerasnya sampai bingung mau nulis dan upload ceritanya gimana... /ga ada alasan /ditimpuk bola basket /author berujung nge _date_ dangan 2D otoge /hush, buka kartu**

 **14 Feb 20****

 **Hari Cokelat  
**

Seharusnya hari Valentine dirayakan dengan acara _dating_. Seharusnya seperti itulah yang dilakukan. Namun seperti biasa, pasangan bodoh macam apa yang bermain basket di lapangan. Aomine geram melihat Kagami yang tertawa riang, melakukan _dunk_ seperti biasa. Dia bisa mengimbanginya sekarang. Kekasihnya itu semakin lama semakin hebat.

"Kagami... kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Aomine menangkap bola yang dilempar Kagami. Dia men- _dribble_ bolanya, melewati Kagami dan dengan enteng mencetak angka. Kagami bersiul kagum, senang bahwa lawannya sekaligus kekasih lebih hebat darinya.

"Hari apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya balik.

"Kau ini... ini hari cokelat." Aomine menghela nafas, membunyikan lehernya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk.

"Hari cokelat? Ah maksudmu hari _Valentine_?"

"Tentu saja.. lalu apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini?!"

"Bukankah... ini cara kita nge- _date_?" Kagami mengerjap bingung.

Aomine membuka mulutnya, entah apa yang harus dia katakan pada remaja di hadapannya.

Kagami tersenyum. "Jika soal cokelat, aku punya kau!" Kagami tertawa atas guraunya sendiri.

"Aku menyerah..." Aomine bergumam lelah.

"Aomine? Tunggu, kau mau kemana... kita belum kelar _one-on-one_!" Kagami menatap bingung Aomine. Kagami menatap tasnya yang diletakkan di atas tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan. Padahal sudah disiapkan. Padahal rencananya cokelatnya akan diberikan setelah dia menang _one-on-one_. Kagami menggeram.

"Ahomine bodoh!" Kagami menjerit, melempar bola basketnya pada ranjang. Dia berlari melesat keluar lapangan. Dirogohnya cokelat yang disiapkan untuk Aomine.

Aomine yang mendengar teriakan Kagami menerima tamparan kotak cokelat dari kekasihnya yang lari meninggalkannya. Kekasihnya menatap kotak cokelat. Mulutnya menganga. Pada pita disematkan kartu bertuliskan:

" _Mau makan aku duluan atau cokelatnya?_ " Entah darimana kata-kata itu didapatkan, Aomine berdiri membatu. Wajahnya menatap Kagami yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"KAGAMI!" jeritannya mencapai 10.000 km.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Berasa nulis NG-Shuu :v lanjut di chp selanjutnya... xD**_


	6. Kau yang Pertama

**14 Feb 20****

 **Kau yang Pertama  
**

Kagami menggertakkan giginya. Aomine dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kekasihnya mengamuk di dalam pelukannya, dia mendorong Aomine kesal.

"Hentikan itu! Aku pikir tidak akan ada cokelat untukku tahun ini. Salahkah taktikmu yang aneh itu!" Aomine mengusak rambut Kagami. Dia menatap Kagami kemudian nyengir lebar.

"Apa salah jika kita kencan di lapangan basket?" Kagami mendelik.

"Kau tahu benar apa jawabanku untuk pernyataanmu di dalam kartu yang kau sematkan pada kotak cokelat ini, Kagami." Aomine menjilat pipi Kagami tanpa aba-aba. Remaja berambut merah itu membelalak kaget.

"Lihatlah, kau ini begitu saja sudah memerah. Cokelat ini bisa menunggu, tapi menyantapmu tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kagami, kau yang pertama kali akan kusantap tentunya."

"Aomine! Tunggu!" Kagami memekik ketika Aomine mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Kagami, nyengir lebar.

"Tidak akan kutunggu lagi. Lalu... kau harus belajar berkencan di tempat lain selain lapangan basket." Aomine bergumam.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin menonton pertandingan basket sebagai gantinya?"

"..."

Hari itu merupakan hari yang tepat untuk Aomine mengajak Kagami kencan di tempat lain selain lapangan basket dan ranjang cinta mereka.

 _ **TBC**_

Lalu yang berikutnya NSFW /ditimpuk


End file.
